Medical imaging monitors are often employed to provide imaging information (e.g., video and/or still images) of a patient undergoing a medical procedure to one or more medical personnel. Such imaging information may include information concerning vitals of a patient, such as heart rate, blood pressure, electrocardiogram, etc. Additionally, such imaging information may also include x-rays, medical resonance imaging (MRI), etc. Often, such monitor displays multiple screens (e.g., split screen) depicting separate imaging information of a patient.
As the use of such medical imaging monitors may be critical to a medical procedure being performed on a patient, such a monitor failing during the procedure may be dangerous to the patient. Accordingly, it would be safer if redundant medical imaging monitors are accessible to medical personnel during medical procedures being performed on patients. Furthermore, the redundant monitors should be accessible in a manner that swapping a failed monitor for a redundant monitor may be easily performed in a relatively fast manner so as to minimize disruption of the medical procedure being performed on the patient.